The Tale of the Unspoken Love
by The Luminary
Summary: This is my first one-shot fic… I kinda got this poem from a canticle in our school… it is one of my fave poems in this canticle… it’s all about Harry’s feelings after what happened to Sirius’s death and about is newfound love..


_A/n: Hey peeps! This is my first one-shot fic… I kinda got this poem from a canticle in our school… it is one of my fave poems in this canticle… it's all about Harry's feelings after what happened to Sirius's death and about is newfound love.. Well, there is another unnoticed character.. I've got two hints for you.. it's pretty easy. One is that I have written this same pairing in another story.. (I think you'll already know who..) Second is in the poem and story itself itself! Enjoy!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HP characters and the poem… I merely wanted to share this poem to everyone and related it to HP because it has some kind of connection…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The Tale of the Unspoken Love**

By blue45angelicdevil

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A boy with emerald green eyes was staring at a blank parchment. He ran his hand through his ebony black hair. By a stranger's point of view, the boy looks like concentrating on something. He sighed, dipping his quill and began writing.

_Love once flattered in my mind,_

_Swinging and dancing as something passé,_

_Singing and dancing as a worthless cliché._

_The idea of love seemed absurd,_

_So mighty, clearly myself I've heard:_

"_LOVE! Hell let love be for no one,_

_no one but the woman that's dear to me,_

_and no one… no one but the mother I see."_

_I hate love…_

_I ridiculed love…_

_I thought never to see love in deeper sense…_

'_Till came the unspoken love…_

_I saw this person:_

_Gracious and lovely I was shot!_

_My instincts were roused,_

_And the world grew a perplexing spin,_

_And then I knew it,_

_I felt it!_

_My world was set ablaze,_

_Flaming and burning with passion,_

_And turning its victim into ashes_

_That drifts with the blow of the wind…_

_As that was the what I came to be:_

_Like an ash,_

_I drift around blindly,_

_As love took my sight_

_Unnoticed… yet endlessly noticing._

_I live to see the face_

_Of the only person that showed me love…_

_Taught me love._

_I knew then that love was sweet…_

_As every breath,_

_And every beat,_

_Of my crazy heart,_

_Talks of nothing but my love._

_For the sight of my love's face_

_Triggers a tumult of emotions_

_To twirl within me,_

_Giving ecstasy_

_And the pleasures of bliss_

_Yet I was slapped in the face…_

_Love is sweet,_

_yet bitter than death itself,_

_painful than an enormous sack,_

_and yes…_

_hopeless as hopeless as I am._

_For that was all I could do:_

_Stare, marvel, gaze and look,_

_Fantasize and dream_

_About that love…_

_Everyday I wait,_

_And stare at that person I know,_

_Know with outmost madness!_

_But that person,_

_Does not even see me…_

_Does not even know me…_

_Nor feeling my deteriorating existence_

_Brought by the oblivious existence of whom I love!_

_I could not approach_

_For I shall be despised._

_The proof lies within me, _

_And no one else but myself and the Lord_

_Who marvelously stand deaf_

_To my desperate pleas and endless prayers_

_To give me the heart,_

_Of the one whose heart caught me,_

_And in a frenzy crave to own…_

_For I am truly desperate…_

_Longing for love I can never obtain…_

_But can only dream of._

_I believe that the person shall depart,_

_Flee from my sight but never my validity._

_And as that person would leave,_

_No one will ever know my love… only myself._

_I could forget that creature_

_But a mark would leave embedded in my inner gem:_

_A deep scar that would haunt and taunt me,_

'_Till the day I shall die,_

_and 'till the day that that person shall die._

_It would remain even as others wane,_

_Even as the world subsides._

_The Lord has been immobilized;_

_Untouched by the screeches of pleas…_

_Tearing down life…_

_Breaking life…_

_Ending life…_

_And the most painful of all pains…_

_Permitting love to remain… unspoken…_

_I curse for I have been unheard, and probably such would still remain. This is the ever first poem of love that I have ever written, for it is only now that I feel the sweetness and bitterness of an unspoken love. I have written in manner that I could be easily perceived, for whoever that person is, whose any part of the name obtains an "H", hopeful had sensed my love, could now hear the confessions of someone who is mad._

Harry sighed. He looked at a girl with wavy brown hair, with perfect curly locks at the end, and cinnamon brown eyes. She was talking to a girl with red, fiery hair, about a year younger than he. He sighed heavily. He whispered, "How I wish I could say to you that I love you, with my all heart, and I always will. I hope you know that I can't give you my everything… because you are my everything, and I don't want to give you away… but I can't keep you as well." He folded the parchment, and stuffs it in his pocket. He doesn't intend to show it, but also intended not to throw it away. And she will never know… He sighed and headed to the boys' dormitories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/n: You like it? Yes? No? Pleas review! _


End file.
